Doppelgänger
by Ownthenight
Summary: Everyday I watch myself hanging out with Scott , my dad , and my mom. But the problem is that it isn't me who is with them. He is using my body for his own.


Everyday I watch myself hanging out with Scott , my dad , and my mom. But the problem is that it isn't me who is with me. He is using my body for his own. It is me who is supposed to laugh at Scott's joke , me who is supposed to smile at my mom's as she kisses me , and me who is supposed to tell my dad to take care. Everyday I convince myself that it's all a dream that seems to never end... "WAKE UP!" I scream to myself , "WAKE UP!" but I'm never waking up. Everytime he looks at the mirror ; all I see is me , but it isn't me.

"This is my body." he says as he looks at the mirror. " I'm the real Stiles Stilinski , and you're the one messing up with my head for years!" He smirks . ' What are you saying? That I'm your sane conscious , and you're the real deal here? You stole my life you bastard!'

The demon , the new name I've had for him , sighs in boredom. "You dont realize it don't you? I'm you , idiot." he yelled. " I listen to your screams everyday , and , oh , they make me feel powerful. You enlighten me everyday with your amazing thoughts of 'trying to get free' or ' this is just a dream' because dear 'Stiles' it isn't."

" You liar! " I yelled in my head. I could now hear his evil laughs through my head. This is a helpless cause for myself. I can't get out . I'm a prison in this darkness in my head. "Prove me wrong ; show me that you are the 'real' one." I pleaded.

" This would be my absolute pleasure. " He pulled out a small pocket knife from his front jeans pocket. " You know , Stiles , we both that this would come in handy one day. "

"What are you doing!" I yelled. He cut though my palm and hissed . "Did it hurt you like it hurt me?" he , showing the blood and cut , asked . I didn't give him an answer because I felt every inch of it. He was real , and so was I!

More days have passed and I was still haunted by myself. He was me , and I was him . At night , he always tormented me with his sick thoughts about Lydia. He tried to pull an "act" of getting brutally hurt just to get her attention , and he , shockingly , did.

Days passed , and now they're seeing each other. Lydia Martin liked the bad guys ; she didn't like the shy,cool guys. He was a bad , evil , sick , abusive , and a devil . How could she possibly like him? I could feel what he feels when he's with her. He feels humane . He loves her truly , but in a sick way and not like I did. Or maybe we both felt like this?

I've decided to kill myself as he sleeps. What if this what kills him , and I can re-gain my body . This is my body , and this is my right to do whatever I want with it. He stole my life , and I've decided to get back even if it will cost us both of our lives beacuse it is either me or him in this life . There will never be two Stiles!

He's asleep beside Lydia who is resting on his chest. I'm ,now in the darkness of our consciousness , searching for this demon who stole my life. " I know what you're doing Stiles. " he said calmly. "What ever happens to me will happen to you too. Keep that in mind." I raised an eyebrow at him."You think I don't know?"

" I know you do , dear Stiles. " he told me. " but don't you see it? I've made your life better! You finally get Lydia , you finally have your mom , dad , and Scott! I honestly believe that I make a better son than you. I don't cause any troubles for your dad and mom. Scott even seems to like "this" version of Stiles! We're the same person , but the best always wins..." He laughs.

"You're just messing with my head." I yelled. " Just leave me alone please. Leave me be. All those years , I've been tormented and haunted by you , and now you expect me to just live with it. You think I didn't try to reach out for help. I did , and I'm sick of you and your bullshit! You shall die , and let us rest in peace! For God's sake leave me alone!" I begged.

"Oh, you got me in tears. I'll just pack and leave... You think it's easy? I'm you! Don't you get it. Stiles , you've been sick ever since your born , but you don't seem to notice. That is why when I'm around everyone likes me , but you... you're just pathetic,weak Stiles!" he said.

" Then you think you're stronger than me? This is me and only me , and I'm getting my body and life back!" I yelled as I dragged a knife through his stomach and pushed him to the darkest oblivion. "You'll never get rid of me!" were his last words.

The next day , I woke up as myself.. I was in control of everything. I finally escaped the darkness that I was trapped in for years. Tears collected in my eyes , and the screams of my eternal happiness has escaped from lips... This wasn't from the dreams I always dreamt about , this was real!

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lydia said waking up. Oh , Lydia , whom I totally forgot about her , was awake next to me. "I love you so much. I've always wanted to tell you this." and I kissed her as pasionately as I could.. This was the beggining of my own life , and I wasn't sharing it with anyone else.

" Stiles , I love you when you're all cute and weird. You've always told me how much you loved me." Lydia said. "But this time , Lydia , I mean it." She smiled at me.

I entered the bathroom to wash my face. I hesitated about trying what that thing has done to me at first , but I've decided to do it. I grabbed the razor and tore a little of the skin. I felt the little pain , and I touched the blood that was flowing out of the cut. The undeniable joy was filling through my body. I was in control now ; it's real.

"Aww, how sweet. You got your ten minutes of joy , but you'll never get me to leave." I heard myself say. A sudden smirk appeared on my face. " WAKE UP! WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! WE ARE JUST DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES!"

It was like my mind and my other self was trying to let me accept the fact or let's say "believe" that I'm crazy. I heard some people tell me that I act different at some times , but I didn't believe them. I didn't have a nice childhood either because I stayed most of my time in the asylum until they saw that I was well enough to leave.

I know myself , and I know that this is who I am . But also he was me .


End file.
